


Follow the Thread

by CookieMonstor86



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, just a smidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonstor86/pseuds/CookieMonstor86
Summary: After Kagome is trapped in the modern world by the well closing, she does her best to find her friends again. But her journey to find the threads of the life she left behind is not as simple as it seems.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57
Collections: Sesskag Prompt Raffle





	Follow the Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drosselmeyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosselmeyer/gifts), [gaykagome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaykagome/gifts), [IvvyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/gifts).



> Just, wow y'all. This turned into a monster of a fic! My plunny totally ran away from me. 
> 
> This was written for the Prompt Raffle! This prompt was submitted by Aeynera: "The fic could be either angst or not, I leave the decision up to the creator 🙂 I just want a simple future Reunion fic where Kagome's first instinct when she was locked in the future was to search for her demon/hanyou people. Thank you!”
> 
> Well, I went as heavy on the angst as I could bear! To make you hurt more, I've included this [playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1UL8JrlWVUphTwav03ZAgP?si=xFBQZXQaRf6N4m9AITaOqQ) to listen to as you read! 
> 
> This work is gifted to Dross, Ivvy, and Yak, for being amazing wonderful betas and sounding boards to help me get this done! I love y'all so much and I am so grateful you put in so much work to help me!

“I have a strange feeling with regard to you. As if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs, tightly knotted to a similar string in you. And if you were to leave I'm afraid that cord of communion would snap. And I have a notion that I'd take to bleeding inwardly. As for you, you'd forget me.”

\- Charlotte Bronte, _Jane Eyre_

~~

The well had closed behind her. 

Kagome sat shocked on the chilled ground. Pushing her reiki against the barrier, she only found a wall.

No portal opened, no friends came to greet her. 

Dread knotted inside of her as she pushed once more against the barrier. It made no sense. If Naraku and the jewel were gone, then…

Why had the well shut?

She tried again and again as tears poured down her face, until she heard a voice above her. 

“Kagome? Are you there? We saw a flash.”

Unsteady on her feet, she climbed out of the well. Her mother and brother stood there, carrying umbrellas to protect them from the biting rain that poured down just outside the well house.

“Kagome? What’s wrong, dear? Is Inuyasha with you this time?” Hearing Inuyasha’s name, Kagome erupted into loud sobbing, gasping for breath until she could barely stand. 

Souta hooked his arm under his sister’s, hoisting her up so she could stand again. They guided her into the house and sat her down, bringing her hot chocolate and food. 

They stroked her hair and held her hand, encouraging her to eat and drink. First her mother, then her brother took turns asking her soft questions about what happened. 

Yet every time her mother or Souta broached the topic, Kagome burst into tears again. After the third try, her mother discouraged any more attempts. By early evening, the soothing voices of her family had calmed her enough so she could at least eat and drink. 

Souta and her grandfather hovered about her, brimming with unasked questions, but her mother shooed them away. They sat in silence, her mother quietly washing the dishes and putting away the leftovers of dinner. 

“Mama?” 

“Yes, my dear?” 

“The well closed.” 

She froze for just a moment before continuing to wash the dishes, so quickly Kagome didn’t realize it. Kaya Higurashi was very good at paying attention to her children, and she knew all of their moods. The utter despair in her daughter’s words was a tone she had never heard from before and it startled her. She let the words hang in the air for a moment before responding. 

“That’s a little unusual. Do you think you can open it again?”

Kagome sniffed and blew her nose as her eyes filled with water once more. “I tried Mama. I kept trying and it wouldn’t open, no matter what I did. It just…” She trailed off for a moment, before continuing in a small voice. “Sucked me in like the first time and now I can’t go back.” 

She set aside the dish she was washing and sat beside her daughter. She covered Kagome’s hand with her own, holding it fast. “Then you can try again tomorrow. I’m sure it’s not closed forever. Why don’t you finish your dinner and go to bed so you’re well rested?”  
  


Kagome sniffled again, but her mother was relieved to see a bit of hope back in her daughter’s eyes. “Ok, Mama. That sounds like a good plan.” 

Her mother walked her upstairs and fussed about her, helping her brush her hair after she changed clothes and settling her in bed, tucking her in and giving her a goodnight kiss on her forehead. 

After her mother shut the door, Kagome stared at the dark ceiling, trying to fight the growing sense of dread in her stomach. _It can’t be closed forever. Mama is right, I’ll just try again tomorrow._

Kagome tried the next day. And the next. And the next. And every day for 2 weeks, she went out prepared to jump backwards in time, and came back to the house still dejected and exhausted.

Every day, Kagome felt more of her hope slipping away. What happened if she couldn’t get back? Was everyone safe? Naraku and the jewel were gone and there was still so much work to be done. Every waking moment was consumed with her anxieties over her future. She was so sure she would spend the rest of her life in the feudal era, but now, everything seemed to be crumbling around her.

On the 15th day, as she picked up her pack to head to the well, a realization stopped Kagome dead in her tracks. Surely the youkai had survived until now! 500 years wasn’t so long for them. 

That led her to a scarier realization. Why would they not have come to find her? Inuyasha even knew the exact location of her home in Tokyo. 

Which made it all the stranger that no one would have tried to contact her once they realized she wasn’t coming back. Inuyasha and Shippou wouldn’t have let her disappear without trying to find her again. 

If they didn’t come find her, then that meant they were…

Kagome shook her head violently, scrambling her concentration. She would not allow herself to finish that thought. She was sure they’d survived. They _had_ to have. 

So, it left her with the biggest question of all: If they hadn’t found her, how would she find them? 

Though Kagome didn’t know the answer, she hadn’t made it this far by giving up. She’d find them. Even if she had to search all of Japan. 

But first, she had to figure out how to move around. She couldn’t just walk to the places she wanted to go. However, train, bus, or air travel wasn’t free and the shrine barely made back the cost of maintaining it. 

Kagome came back inside and went to sit with her mother at the kitchen table. 

“Mama? What can I do to make money?”

Although Kaya had come to accept that her daughter had not given up on returning to the past, she couldn’t see how this new request was connected to her search. “Oh? And what do you need to buy?”

Kagome met her mother’s eye head on and spoke clearly.

“I can’t get through the well to see my friends. So I’m going to go find them. And I need to travel to do that, so I need to make some money.”

Her mother sighed softly, understanding. “Then you should consider getting a part time job. School starts in a week or so, but you can easily find a job that works around school hours.”

Kagome’s face brightened with excitement. “You’d let me Mama? You aren’t mad I want to work and go to school together?” 

Kaya smiled gently at her daughter and put her hand on top of Kagome’s clasped ones. “If this will make you happy, I will support you. Going to the past made you happy. If finding your friends will help you find that happiness again, then so be it.” 

Kagome jumped out of her chair and hugged her mother fiercely. “Thank you Mama. I got this. I can do it. I’m gonna find my friends!” 

By the time school began, Kagome had gotten a job at the convenience store down the street. It was boring work, but it paid and Kagome’s newly opened bank account slowly accumulated money. 

She worked the weekends and after school, getting as many hours as the store would let her. 

However, even with the hard work, it still took close to 3 months before she had enough money to afford to go anywhere beyond the borders of Tokyo.

Every day, she released her reiki, pushing it out into the world around her as she walked to and from school or at her job, hoping to catch even a single fleeting trace of youki. 

Every day, she was disappointed. 

She ignored those feelings in favor of focusing on searching for her friends.

Kagome struggled with choosing where to investigate first. She visited the library to get maps of the Sengokujidai that were available and check for the names of landmarks and towns she knew, comparing those to modern maps. 

It was long hard work, trying to connect the past to the present. Every time she thought she had narrowed down the places to look, she found more evidence and lost the thread she’d been following all over again. 

Still, she persisted. For her birthday, her mother gifted her a small laptop to help her better store her information instead of the endless notebooks she seemed to write in. 

As the end of the semester neared, Kagome was confident she’d located the ruins of Mt. Hakurei. She decided to go there first, since it was the strongest lead she’d had since she’d begun her search. 

The train ride was hours since she didn’t pay extra for the express, but Kagome chose to use the time to look intently out the window and see if she recognized anything. The landscape blurred by but nothing she saw struck her as familiar. 

She disembarked at the small local station, the only one to get off. Once outside the wicket, she was faced with a narrow unmarked road and what seemed like miles of forest. 

Printed map in hand, Kagome wound her way through the trails she’d marked, flinging her reiki out in a wide net. Her practice every day had strengthened her skills even further, flexing it like a muscle. 

The forest was foreign and familiar in equal turn. She felt like she’d finally gone back in time and Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha were going to pop out from behind the trees any moment. 

When she made her way to the spot she’d marked as the possible location of Mt. Hakurei, Kagome got the faintest sense of holy energy. But it was so faint that she was without her 3 months of near constant practice, she would not have been able to sense it. 

She wandered for hours, until the sun was beginning to set. But other than the faint energy from the broken barrier, Kagome could find no other trace of youki. It was like everything related to the area had been wiped clean, either by time or something else. 

Disheartened and tired, Kagome made her way back to the station and sat dejectedly on the train. When she got home, she collapsed on the bed and cried herself to sleep for the first time since she came out of the well. 

When she woke up, she dutifully crossed Mt. Hakurei off her list and began again. She’d backtrack like Theseus, using the string to guide her way. 

~~

Thus continued the next 4 years of Kagome’s life.

The remainder of high school and university blurred before her eyes, graduation and classes and jobs running together. She’d invested in stocks to grow her savings, although she continued to work to increase the money at her disposal. Kagome was more financially stable than most salary men, especially once she hired a financial advisor. 

Despite her good fortune, she lived only for the next search, the next location, trying desperately to find any trace, any clue, anything that would indicate that her friends had survived. 

The only thing that kept Kagome sane was archery. She joined the university archery club and quickly rose through the ranks for her skill and focus. 

While she trained others how to handle a bow, she honed her spiritual powers until she could cover entire city blocks with her aura. 

No matter where she searched, going as far afield as Hokkaido and Shikkoku, Kagome could find no trace of youkai anywhere. Every location she marked off her list dimmed the flame of hope inside of her.

She’d even stopped crying every time a trip ended in disappointment. There was only an empty hole growing inside of her. 

Kagome was beginning to fear they had been somehow wiped out. That youkai no longer existed in the world. 

She knew soon it would be job hunting season and she’d have to choose her future. Her degree in English and aptitude for negotiating and handling pressure well all but guaranteed she would be able to find a good position. 

On the summer break before her final semester, Kagome eschewed going on another fruitless search to stay with her family at the shrine. 

Feeling restless and heart-sick, she went out to stare down into the depths of the Bone-Eater’s Well, once again feeling for any crack in the barrier that kept her firmly in this era. 

Her mother came up behind her, touching her shoulder lightly. 

"Kagome," her mother said kindly, "don't you think it's time to come inside? It's so hot out here, and I don't want you to get dehydrated – at least come for a glass of water, wouldn't you?"

When she didn’t answer, her mother came around to stand in front of her. “Kagome?”

Instead of answering her question, her daughter continued to stare intently into the well, her eyes centuries away. "Mama," she started, "it's been years. Should I give up? I just feel like I'm wasting my life trying to find something that I don't even know still exists – should I still even keep trying?"

Kaya’s heart froze in fear for her daughter. She’d heard the same despair in Kagome’s voice the day the well closed behind her, locking her in the present for good. She pulled her into a hug, holding her daughter close and wishing she could do something to take away her little girl’s grief. 

“Does it make you happy to keep searching?”

“No. It only makes me more scared that something awful happened. There’s no trace of any youkai anywhere I go.”

“Then, if it doesn’t make you happy, stop. Since you can’t go back to the past, let’s try to plan for your future instead.”

The last spark of faith died inside Kagome. If even her mother didn’t believe she could find them again, then truly all hope was lost. 

“Ok Mama. Ok.”

As they walked back into the house, Kagome left the last unbroken shard of her soul in the Bone Eater’s Well, laid to rest with her happy memories and once-joyful smile.

~~

**5 Years Later**

Kagome eyed the new hires working diligently at their desks. They learned fast, faster than last year’s bunch at least. As their manager and trainer, she had to make sure they acclimated quickly so she wouldn’t be doing more overtime than she had to. 

Although her publication company didn’t need to do overtime often unless they had to rush an author’s release, Kagome still resented having to stay later than her usual 5:30 departure for any reason. 

“Higurashi-san! Are you coming to the welcome party tonight?” Kagome turned and saw her co-worker, Nitori, walking towards her desk. She inwardly groaned, but plastered a friendly smile on her face. She’d forgotten that had been scheduled today. 

“Of course! However, I can’t stay long. I’ve got a personal matter to attend to.”

“Oh, I understand! Well, if you’d like to catch up, there is a group of us heading out to eat lunch in a bit if you’d like to join.”

Kagome kept the smile on her face even as she used her reiki to subtly repel him. He had always tried to include her since they joined the company at the same time, but Kagome had no interest in making friends. She was here to work, make money, and climb the corporate ladder. 

“I appreciate the offer. But I’ve got too much work to do and I’m working through lunch. I’ll see you in the afternoon for the planning meeting about Kannou-sensei’s cover artwork.” With a little wave she dismissed him and went back to typing. 

Nitori didn’t seem very pleased, but was willing to let the matter drop. “Of course. See you tonight.”

As he walked away, Kagome heard the soft chatter of the women sitting in the next row over start up again. She knew rumors flew wildly about her in the company. Kagome Higurashi was highly capable, fluent in English, had an excellent worth ethic, and was as unfriendly as they came. 

She turned down every invitation to mixers, only stayed at company parties as long as she had to, and never even shared a meal with anyone she worked with. Even though she was unfailingly polite and fashionable, everyone agreed she radiated a cold aura. Of course, she made the authors and executives wildly happy with the launches she handled, so her standoffishness was excused because she got results. 

She was a mystery to everyone and, even after 5 years and becoming a rising star in the industry, her facade had never cracked once. 

Kagome turned a sharp eye on the women. As soon as they noticed her glare, they put their heads down and resumed working. 

Snorting softly, she went back to her own work, reviewing author transcripts and making edits as needed. 

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and after checking it, she got up and headed for the roof, letting everyone know she was taking a short break. 

Once the door was locked behind her, she dialed the man who’d emailed her. “Takahashi-san? It’s Higurashi. You said you’d heard about two swords dated from the mid-1400s?”

The man chuckled. “You always cut to the chase, don’t you Higurashi-san? Yes, I was tipped off by a reliable source that there is a collector named Seishiro Ito who has two swords similar to the ones you described to me 3 years ago. Would you like me to contact him to begin negotiations?”

“Of course. Let me know via email what prices we are looking at and I will let you know what I have to negotiate with. I want these swords and I’m willing to pay for them. Keep me in the loop but be as aggressive as you need to.”

“Yes ma’am, I understand. I’ll be in touch soon.”

Kagome hung up and slipped her phone back in her pocket. She was getting closer and closer every day to finding Tessaiga and Tenseiga. It had only taken 3 years and a good antiques dealer to finally pick up on a thread that led somewhere. 

In that time, she instead collected as many artifacts from the Sengokujidai as she could get her hands on. Touching the weapons and objects of ages past and feeling the echo of the previous owners’ energy soothed Kagome’s ragged soul. They reminded her she didn’t imagine the 3 years of her life she spent in the past.

Even if no one else remembered, she always would. 

Kagome made it through the rest of her day and escaped the welcome party even quicker than she hoped. She breathed a sigh of relief when she picked up her dry cleaning from the lobby of her building and unlocked the door of her apartment. 

The interior of her apartment starkly contrasted the well-put together image she projected. Coats, mail, packages, and various other household items littered the floor, obscuring it almost completely. The counter was covered in convenience store trash and old take out boxes, with trash piled high in the bin in the corner. 

She kicked off her shoes to join the jumbled pile of footwear in the entryway. Kagome picked her way across the floor to make it to her bedroom which was in a similar state of disarray. 

Clothes were never hung up but scattered around the room, separated only by level of cleanness. A bottle of wrinkle release sat on the makeup-cluttered vanity for times an article needed fixing up.

Kagome tossed the hanging bag on the pile of clothes closest to the door and stripped her clothes off, dropping them in the appropriate piles. She rooted through the pile that was mostly clean, pulling out sweatpants and a t-shirt for the evening. 

She grabbed her laptop off her bed. Normally she spent most of her time at home in bed in the Kagome-shaped hole in the clothes left after years of not cleaning her bed, but tonight she wanted to watch a movie in the calming atmosphere of her collection. She made a note on her way out the door to gather up the pile of dirty clothes and drop them off at the dry cleaners. 

Leaving her bedroom, she made her way down the hallway, weaving around various boxes of toilet paper, cleaning products, and miscellaneous necessities she had delivered every month. At the end of the hallway, she came to the only pristine room in the entire apartment. 

Every artifact Kagome owned was displayed in immaculate condition on its own pedestal or on sturdy shelves, preserved with loving care. They were arranged artfully to display each item at its best angle. They were grouped by type of item, labeled and carefully cared for. 

Her collection of weapons were most prominently displayed, with two empty sword stands in the center of the array waiting to be filled. 

The only other feature in the room was a small table, cushion, and folded blanket in the center of the room. Kagome slid the door shut behind her to keep as much dust out as possible. She set her laptop on the table and queued up a movie she had seen multiple times. 

As the movie droned on in the background, Kagome allowed herself to relax and take in the energy of the room. These were the only threads she had to connect her to the past now. 

They were the only thing keeping her from stopping moving entirely, wasting away in her apartment. Or worse. The only thing she lived for anymore was to surround herself with these relics of a history only she seemed to know. 

Kagome had resigned herself to never locating any youkai, much less her friends. She had hoped that perhaps the strongest, like the various lords, had survived and were perhaps in far away lands. But if any youkai remained in Japan, Kagome could not find them. 

Once the movie was finished, she browsed auction sites, seeing what new rare and precious items were being offered soon. She flagged the ones she was interested in, sending their descriptions to Takahashi to investigate and see if they were authentic and worth her time. 

After a couple hours of browsing, Kagome set an alarm for the next morning and laid down on the floor. She never had the energy to move once she came home from work, often sleeping wherever she sat down. 

She settled down and allowed the energy radiating from her collection to lull her to sleep. Tomorrow would be yet another day of dealing with people she had no desire to see ever again. The only thing she hoped for was good news from Takahashi-san. 

When Kagome finally slept, she dreams of being carried on Inuyasha’s back, flying in the sky. 

~~

“What do you mean, he won’t sell?”

Kagome stood out on the roof of her building on her lunch break, agitated and pacing back and forth as she jammed her phone against her ear. 

“That’s just it Higurashi-san. Ito-san refused any offers I made him. He refused to negotiate, insisting the swords were not for sale under any conditions.”

For the first time in years, Kagome was completely speechless. No one had ever been unwilling to part with an item, especially for the prices they were offered. This Seishiro Ito had to either be so filthy rich it didn’t matter or valued the swords higher than he thought she was willing to pay.

Either way, Kagome felt the tenuous thread she’d worked so hard to find slipping through her fingers. She absolutely would _not_ allow it to go without a fight. 

“Then ask him if he would allow me to come and see the swords. Tell him they have sentimental value to me. If he needs a reference for my interest and records of acquisition, give him my name and direct him to former clients. I need to see these swords.”

Takahashi paused for a moment before he replied. “You really want these swords, don’t you Higurashi-san.”

“I’ve spent a long time trying to find them. They once belonged to someone who was important to me. I’m not willing to give up on having them just yet.”

“Very well, Higurashi-san. I will contact Ito-san again with your request.”

“Good. Thank you, Takahashi-san. I have faith in you.”

As Kagome ended the call, she turned around and was surprised to find Nitori standing behind her. She realized that she had forgotten to lock the door in her hurry to call Takahashi after his upsetting email. 

“So, uh, swords, Higurashi-san?” 

Kagome considered him for a moment, trying to figure out how to avoid the conversation in front of her.

Realizing there was no way out of it, she replied shortly.

“I collect antiques as my hobby.”

“Oh? That’s all? You sounded pretty passionate about those swords.”

Kagome brushed past him, eager to return to work so she could go home. “I’ve been chasing them a long time. I just need to know if they are what I’m looking for.”

“And what exactly _are_ you looking for, Higurashi-san?”

She turned and turned to look back at Nitori. He had a look of genuine curiosity, with no trace of malice or cruelty in his intent. For once, Kagome decided to give an honest answer. 

“I want to know once and for all if I’ve lost the connection to friends I knew a long time ago. If anything can answer that question for it, it will be these swords.”

Kagome turned away and started back down the stairs. “Oh, and Nitori-san, please don’t be late for today’s planning meeting. I want to go home on time.”

Behind her, she heard him sigh and grumble a “Yes ma’am.” Continuing down the stairs, Kagome realized she had pinned any hope she had left on these swords. If she could not find Inuyasha or Sesshomaru with them, then they were truly lost to time. 

~~

The email from Takahashi came 3 days later as Kagome sat on her bed, mindlessly scrolling through Twitter. 

_Higurashi-san,_

_I am pleased to inform you Ito-san has agreed to let you view the swords. Please reply with the date most convenient for you and Ito-san will send a car to pick you up and escort you to his home. He has agreed to host you in person and answer any questions you may have._

_Best regards,_

_Takahashi Ken_

Kagome quickly checked her calendar and scheduled her viewing for the upcoming weekend, not willing to waste even a day longer than she had to.

When the car arrived on Saturday morning, Kagome was uncharacteristically nervous. Something about today felt momentous in a way she could not explain. 

The ride took her out of the heart of Tokyo and into the suburbs to a large traditional home. Kagome had only ever seen one this large in passing. 

Passing through the shadow of the large gate was like an omen. Kagome shivered in spite of the warm air in the car, chilled to the bone. 

Driving up the winding driveway shaded with large ginkgo trees did nothing to abate the growing unease inside of her. 

Even the smiling faces of the driver and maid who met her at the door seemed ominous. Sitting in an ornate and obviously old house waiting to meet a stranger left her feeling prickly and on edge. She kept her reiki pulsing about her like a shroud, protecting herself as best she could. 

When the maid announced her master’s arrival, Kagome shot to her feet, too jumpy to stay seated. 

Despite all her internal alarms, the man who entered gave off a confident but unassuming presence. While on the tall side, he otherwise looked like a typical salaryman. His black hair was cut short and fashionable and his brown eyes were muddy and unremarkable. 

“I am Seshirou Ito. It is a pleasure to meet you. You must be Higurashi-san, correct?” 

Kagome extended her hand as gracefully as she could. “Yes. I’m Kagome Higurashi. The pleasure is likewise.”

“Please, come this way. I’ll be escorting you.” He led her out of the small waiting room and down a long hallway that opened up on one side to reveal a garden in the center of the house. 

Too full of emotions to do more than follow, Kagome stared at Ito’s back. Once at the end of the hall, he slid open the door, but paused before entering. 

“Your agent said that you were eager to see the swords. But you’re less aggressive than I imagined you would be.”

“I just want to see the swords. I…” Kagome trailed off, unsure how to express everything inside of her. “I have something I need to know.” 

Ito turned around, regarding her with contemplation. “I hope you find the answers you are looking for.”

He stood aside and allowed her to pass by first. 

The swords were displayed beautifully, suspended on intricately carved stands in the center of the room. As Kagome approached, she tried to deny what her eyes were telling her. 

But there in the center of the room, lay Tenseiga and Tessaiga. She couldn’t bear to look and yet couldn’t bear to look away. Seeing them was the confirmation of her worst nightmares. 

It hurt bad enough to know her friends and son had not survived. 

But to know not even Sesshomaru had lived until now? It was unbearable.

Kagome had thought if anyone would survive, it would be him. He was the strongest youkai she knew. Seeing evidence that not even he had made it broke the dam inside of her. 

She fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably, her reiki swirling into a maelstrom around her. “No, no, no, they can’t be gone. Please tell me they can’t be gone.” She chanted the words over and over, wailing them through her tears. 

A sharp, commanding voice cut through the fog in her mind. “Kagome! Look at me.” 

She looked up at Ito-san, who was kneeling in front of her and grasping her upper arms, shaking her gently. 

“We are not gone. Look!”

Ito-san jerked a small bracelet carved in the shape of a crescent moon from his wrist and threw it to the floor. Before her eyes, he transformed into Sesshomaru. 

The unremarkable features melted away to reveal his silver hair, golden eyes, and maroon markings. Kagome reached out to trace his midnight blue crescent, shell-shocked. His hair whipped around them, tangling with her own hair that had been torn free from it’s clip. 

“But, but, _how_?” She asked, voice trembling. “I searched for years and years. No matter how hard I looked. I couldn’t find youkai anywhere.”

Sesshomaru did not move, allowing her to run her fingers along his markings. “I will explain everything. But first, you must breathe and control your reiki.” A muscle twitched in his jaw as another wave of her energy lashed at him. “Especially the reiki.”

With his words, Kagome became aware of the vortex of holy energy she had created in the room, rattling the swords and fighting fiercely with Sesshomaru’s own aura. 

For a moment, Kagome was tempted to allow the storm to continue, to simply feel the sparking of youki against her reiki. It was intoxicating to be able to reach out with her energy and sense someone else, and know she was not alone. 

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her arms, focusing her eyes on him once again. “Kagome. Focus and center yourself. Breathe with me.”

She forced down the desires inside of her, taking a deep breath to match Sesshomaru. In the span of a few moments, Kagome had calmed the tempest she had created, though tears still flowed freely down her cheeks. 

Sesshomaru helped Kagome to her feet, leaving her for a moment to retrieve his bracelet and replace it on his wrist, concealing his features once more. He took stock of their disheveled clothing and hair, before nodding decisively. 

“Please, come with me. We need to clean ourselves up. I did not intend for you to become so emotional seeing the swords.”

Kagome began to move towards the door after him, when she abruptly stopped. 

“Wait. You recognized me? If you knew who I was, why did you not try to find me? Or at least tell me, ‘Hey, it’s Sesshomaru, nice to see you again?’” The years of hopelessness rose up inside of her, channeling her turmoil into anger and frustration. She felt her reiki beginning to swirl around her again. 

Sesshomaru held up his hands in a defensive motion. “Kagome, I will explain this to you as well. We were unable to confirm it was you until your agent gave your name and we obtained pictures of you, as there are many women named Kagome and your family name was so rarely used it was forgotten among those who knew you. I was planning to reveal myself once we were alone with the swords. There is much to tell you. I promise I will disclose everything.”

Still feeling angry but somewhat mollified by his answer, Kagome decided she’d wait for an answer before she would try to purify him for being a jerk. 

She followed him through the halls to an elegant yet simply decorated bedroom. “The bathroom is through the door to the left. Take your time.” 

They took turns making themselves presentable before the same woman from the door brought them tea. Sesshomaru dismissed her and locked the door before removing his bracelet and restoring his appearance again. 

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru from across the table, waiting for him to begin. 

He took a sip of his tea before clearing his throat and beginning. “There is much to tell you. You are always free to interrupt me to ask questions. I will do my best to ensure they are all answered.” 

Kagome snorted into her tea. “The great Sesshomaru giving permission for me to interrupt him? Did you get replaced with a double during 500 years?”

Sesshomaru’s mouth quirked up at one corner. “I know it seems strange, but 500 years is still a long time. Would it not be stranger if I did not change at all during that time?”

Tapping her finger against the side of her cup, Kagome contemplated his statement. “I guess that makes sense. I just thought of youkai as being kind of frozen in time, always staying the same.”

His mouth curled into a proper smile, unoffended by her comment. “We are living creatures, too. We cannot stay the same, for if we did not adapt and change, we would be left behind or simply die out as the centuries passed.  
  


“That being said, it is how we adapted that prevented you from finding any youkai. A little over two hundred years after your departure, humans were quickly becoming the dominant species. The humans became more wary of magic and the supernatural, distrusting youkai entirely.”

He paused for a moment, lost in recollection. “They began hunting down and killing youkai and forcefully taking over land that had once been shared or predominantly youkai land. Even strong youkai such as myself had to take precautions, in addition to relocating youkai to avoid detection. But the tipping point came when the Eastern lord’s palace was ransacked and he and his entire court were slaughtered.”

Sesshomaru stopped talking entirely, his crushing grip on his mug making it creak in his hand. “They did not spare a single soul. The remaining powerful youkai in Japan came together to find a solution, to prevent our kind from being wiped out.”

“These pendants,” he pointed to the crescent sitting on the table, “Were developed to completely mask our presence and appearance. They allow us to move freely, without discrimination or detection. Even now, electronics or sensors cannot detect any traces of youki or markings, making it safer for us to live in society. Not even a remarkably powerful priestess such as yourself would be able to sense our presence through the amulets.”

Kagome reached out and picked up the bracelet, using her reiki to test its properties. She felt a large flare of youki push back against her, surprising her with its strength. “This is incredible! I can’t believe you can completely hide yourself with one. But, I’ve been using my reiki in Tokyo for years. Surely you would have felt it at some point.”

Sesshomaru shook his head. “One of the side effects is when you are wearing the pendant, our senses to the supernatural are completely cut off. If you were not close enough to one of our homes when we were not wearing an amulet, we would not have been able to sense you. If I had continued to wear mine earlier, I would have been completely unaffected by your reiki.”

Kagome sat back, processing what she had heard. 

“All these years. We were just....dancing around each other.” Another tear slid down her cheek, mourning how close she had come. Sesshomaru handed her a tissue and after wiping her face, she clutched the pendant tightly, bringing it to her chest.

“I understand not knowing my name. But surely you could have kept track of the Bone Eater’s Well. My family’s shrine was built around it. Surely you could have found me that way.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes softened at the desperation in her voice. “I wish it had been that simple. Even though Inuyasha knew you came from the future, he did not know the exact date or time period. In addition, when the well shut for you, it completely disappeared in our time. My brother went to retrieve you at the agreed upon time and the well was simply…” he motioned his hands in a flourish. “Not there.

“It must have reappeared sometime during the 500 years that passed, but due to the turmoil and subsequent mass migrations of youkai, the exact location was lost to us. Inuyasha, Shippou, and myself searched extensively for it over the centuries, but it never revealed itself.”

Kagome’s head jerked up at the mention of her friend and son. “They’re alive too? Who else is?”

“They are the only two who remain. 500 years is a long time, even for the most powerful youkai. For humans and lesser youkai, it is many lifetimes.” 

“Will you tell me about them? Please.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “The slayer and the monk lived long and fruitful lives, as did my ward and the slayer’s brother. Sango gave birth to 6 children, 4 boys and 2 girls. They were well trained by their mother and uncle, and helped to re-establish the demon slayer village. Rin and Souta only had one child, a girl they treasured. She was as fierce as her aunt.”

He chuckled to himself, openly grinning. “They were a lively bunch. They took in human and youkai refugees that wandered into the village, either training them as slayers or giving them a home to belong to. The elder miko, Kaede, was happy to see the village thriving and lively once more. Inuyasha and I guarded the village well, ensuring it stayed protected.”

Kagome was entranced, eager to hear any bit of information offered to her. She propped her chin in her hands and listened raptly. 

“My brother found his mate from one of the refugees who settled in the village, some 50 years after your disappearance. Her name was Yuki. She was a quiet, but very strong willed woman. She rarely spoke, but always seemed to dispense wisdom when she did. They named their first daughter after you. We always called her Little Kagome.

“As for your son, he mated with another fox, Natsuki. After Yuki passed at the beginning of the 20th century, Inuyasha moved his whole family to America. He could not bear to stay in Japan without her. Shippou and Natsuki followed them to help care for Inuyasha, and they still live there now. I believe his first great-great-grandchild was born recently, though I will not swear to it. I sometimes forget which generation some of the children belong to.”

Leaning back in his chair, Sesshomaru’s eyes were fond as he recounted stories from their lives, telling Kagome of the various adventures from over the centuries. 

The Sesshomaru in front of Kagome now was so different from what she remembered of him. He was expressive and animated and a wonderful storyteller. She felt as though she had been transported back in time and for the first time in years, her heart felt a spark of joy. 

As he went to begin another story about Yuki trying to catch her son and daughter running around with their father’s sword, Kagome spoke up. “How did they die?”

He paused, his eyes growing pensive. “All of them had a peaceful death. They passed surrounded by their family and were buried with honor.”

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. It was the best she could ask for. She would have to be content with that. 

“Would I be able to visit their graves?”

Sesshomaru’s face twisted with regret. “I wish it was so. However, in the wake of the unrest and violence against youkai, we had to relocate the inhabitants for their protection. Angry humans came searching for the village and destroyed it. There was nothing left there but ashes.”

A sob caught in Kagome’s throat. So many things had been lost to her. To time. And this was the closest she would ever get to seeing her friends again. There was no grave to honor them, no monuments to glorify them. They existed only in memory, in the minds of those who once knew them. 

Grabbing another tissue, Kagome allowed herself to cry one more time before pulling herself together. “Thank you for telling me about them. I needed to know.”

When she looked up and met Sesshomaru’s eyes, she noticed he was watching her contemplatively. Now conscious of his gaze, she squirmed in her seat. “Is there something you’d like to ask me?”

He nodded. “Why did you want to purchase the swords? It would not bring back those you have lost.”

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. “I’ve been collecting artifacts from the Sengokujidai. When I realized I probably wasn’t going to find anyone I knew, I started trying to find any connection, any thread that would allow me to reconnect with those I lost. I had nothing else to give me hope. Or peace.”

She looked down at her hands, clenching them into fists and releasing them to rest on her lap. “It destroyed me to be taken away from my friends and my home. I needed something. This was my ‘something.’”

Sesshomaru leaned forward on his elbows, hands steepling in front of him. “May I see your collection?”

Kagome froze in her seat. Letting Sesshomaru see her collection meant letting him see her apartment. She was not really ready to let anyone see the wreck she lived in. 

“Maybe some other time. I keep it in my apartment, and it’s not really clean enough for company right now.”

He waved his hand. “A bit of untidiness doesn’t bother me, Kagome. After all, I used to sleep in the woods, as you know.” He winked as he spoke. 

Kagome felt her heart rate speed up. She clutched the amulet closer to her chest, trying not to panic. “I used to, too, you know! But like I said, you can come another day. I’ll get the place tidied up for guests.”

Sesshomaru leaned forward again, catching her eye. “Your heart rate is very fast right now, Kagome. Is there something wrong?”

“No, I-, it’s just, well- I haven’t cleaned my apartment in years, ok? I never had the energy and it didn’t matter! You can’t come in, ok!”

She slapped her hands over her mouth, horrified at her outburst. 

Sesshomaru reached out to touch Kagome’s arm lightly, so as not to startle her. “Then let me help you. There is no shame in asking for help.”

Kagome slowly put her hands down and let Sesshomaru cover hers with his own. She asked in a small voice “You won’t judge me?”

“No, Kagome. I promise. May I drive you home now?”

She nodded and allowed Sesshomaru to take the pendant and replace it on his wrist. 

Once again cloaked in the face of Seishiro Ito, he made a short call on his phone and after he guided her out to the front steps of the home, a car was waiting for them. The woman handed Sesshomaru the keys and they were off. 

They drove in silence. Kagome wanted to talk to him again, laughing and asking questions about her friends, but knowing their destination, she could not bear to do more than give basic directions to her building. 

She showed him where to park his car and was hyper aware of his presence behind her as he followed her into the building and she greeted the doorman before getting to the elevator. 

At her door, she hesitated before unlocking it. _He promised. It will be ok_. 

Kagome warily regarded Sesshomaru as he entered her apartment. It was exactly as she left it, but somehow the mess seemed _more_ with another person in the space. 

“My collection is in the back. You should probably step where I step. So you don’t hurt your feet.” She turned and began to pick her way through the clutter, heading for her treasures. 

Once Sesshomaru was safely in the spotless room and the door closed behind them, he took stock of all of the items in the room and the personal items in the center of the room. After several nerve-wracking minutes of silence, his voice cut through quiet. “Do you sleep here?”

Unsure of what answer he was seeking, she decided to give him the truth. “Only sometimes. When I want to find some semblance of peace.” 

He turned back to Kagome and took off his amulet. He walked forward to grasp her hands in his. “I am proud of you, Kagome. You survived this far, even though you had lost all your hope. But you will not be alone any more. I will be with you. I will take care of you and help you feel connected to your past again. You will not be alone anymore. I swear it.”

Kagome felt the sincerity in his aura. She could not stop the tears from brimming over and spilling down her cheeks. Burying her face in his chest, she let herself believe again. She had finally found a thread tying her to the past. 

Only this time, that thread was holding her back just as tight, keeping her securely in his arms. 

~~

“Sesshomaru! I’ve got another box ready to go! It’s in the hallway!” Kagome called over her shoulder as she wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her shirt. Even 6 months into her recovery, she still had so much stuff in her apartment. She always seemed to be working on organizing, sorting, and discarding things so she could have a functional space again. 

Her boyfriend had been a big help with that. Sesshomaru did not judge her for her depression and was there for her when she needed a second set of hands. Kagome had been certain he was not interested in her romantically, but when he asked her for permission to court her, she had given him an enthusiastic “yes.” 

He had come over for their normal weekend date and suggested it was time to finish the job. This was the last room she had to work on before she could declare her apartment officially decluttered and clean. 

She glanced up at the clock, making sure to keep track of time. She had to meet with her therapist at 4 in the afternoon, and though they’d started early in the day, she didn’t want to be late. 

Kagome continued to clean, packing up the last box and dusting off her hands. Looking around the clean and organized room, she felt a sense of satisfaction, knowing how far she had come. 

When she turned around, she saw Sesshomaru leaning against the doorway in his natural form, watching her work. Kagome cocked her hip, propping her hand on it. “Are you gonna help me or are you just going to stare at me all day?”

He leveraged himself upright, striding over to drop a kiss on her cheek. “I had a magnificent view. It would have been a shame to not appreciate it.” He chuckled when Kagom’e face flamed scarlet. “Your reactions are adorable, koi.”

Kagome gave him a slight shove, smiling through her embarrassment. “Ok, ok, quit flirting with me and help me move this last box! I’ve only got 3 hours until I have therapy and I’d still like to go on a date with you today!”

Sesshomaru caught her in his arms as she went to move past, spinning her around and setting her down on a chair. “Actually, I would like to talk with you about something before we go anywhere.” 

Eyebrow arched, Kagome eyed him. “Oh? And what is so important you want to delay our very important plans to go to the aquarium?”

He surprised her by dropping to one knee at her feet. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful sapphire and pearl ring. “Kagome. I love you. I love your strength, your determination, and your perseverance even in the face of the seemingly impossible. You’ve come so far in 6 months. I am so proud to be your lover and your companion. If you would do me the honor, please be my mate, my wife, and come live with me. Fill every day of my life with your love and be with me.” 

Kagome clasped her hand over her mouth, overjoyed. She squeaked out a “Yes!” before she burst into tears and threw her arms around Sesshomaru’s neck, hugging him fiercely. 

Sesshomaru picked her up in his arms again, hugging her back. When Kagome pulled away, he set her down and slid the ring on her finger. They admired it together, appreciating how the bright midday light made the silver band and jewels sparkle and shine. 

“It’s beautiful, Sesshomaru. Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure koi. However, I also have one more surprise for you.” He reached into his back pocket and handed her a folded piece of paper. 

Kagome opened it and was surprised to find a letter informing her that her passport application was being processed. “It may take some time to get the necessary paperwork in place, but I will be able to arrange a meeting with my brother and your son in America soon.”

Looking back and forth between the paper and Sesshomaru, Kagome refolded it and laid her hand on his cheek. “My world changed for the better when you came into my life again, Sesshomaru. I can’t wait to see them again. It means the world to me.”

She reached up and kissed him, catching his lower lip in hers and nipping it gently. His arms twined under her hips as he returned and deepened her kiss, hoisting her legs around his waist. 

“I hope you have no objections to skipping the date.” he panted out between kisses. “I would much rather spend the afternoon making love to my fiancée.” Kagome smiled against his lips. 

“Then you’d better get started. I’ve got places to be you know.” 

He rumbled low in his chest, teasing her nipples through her shirt and bra. “I will ensure you make your afternoon appointment. In the meantime, I will make certain you cannot remember your own name.” 

Wrapping her legs more securely about his hips, he carried Kagome into her bedroom and set her down gently on the bed. 

Sesshomaru knelt between her legs, removing her jeans and underwear reverently. He placed kisses on her ankles, moving up until he could press his face into her damp center. “You smell delicious, koi. Itadakimasu.”

He licked a stripe up her center before he devoured her like a man starving. Kagome tightened her legs around his head and moaned, trapping him closer to her pussy. Sesshomaru nosed at her hood while continuing to lick and suck at her cunt, eagerly drinking the honey that gushed from her.

Lost in the sensations between her thighs, Kagome buried her fingers in his hair and pulled _hard_. He nipped her clit in response, causing her to gasp and buck her hips into his face. 

Following her movement, Sesshomaru pulled away for a moment to slide two fingers through her gathering slick before plunging them inside. He curled them upward and pressed hard as he sucked hard on her clit. 

Kagome arched her back and screamed, brought to her peak. She collapsed backwards onto the bed, body tensing with her unexpected orgasm. 

Sesshomaru stoof and quickly divested himself of his clothes before rolling a condom onto his length. Kagome had caught her breath enough to sit up on her elbows, watching him with heated eyes. She’d stripped off her shirt and bra, leaving her bare and sweaty in the light of the window. 

As he approached the bed, she opened her legs wider and used her fingers to spread her pussy open, inviting him inside. “I still know who I am. You’ve got some more work to do, hm?”

He chuckled as he grabbed her legs and yanked her to the edge of the bed, impaling her on his cock in one fluid movement. Kagome’s eyes rolled back in her head at the unexpected intrusion. 

“Hn. Let us see if we can remedy that, then Ka-go-me.” He punctuated every syllable of her name with a sharp thrust of his hips. 

Sesshomaru then lifted a leg over his shoulder and began to thrust in earnest, thumbing her clit in time with the snap of his hips. Kagome reached for his silver locks again, but her hands were caught with Sesshomaru’s free hand and pinned to the bed. 

His weight pressing down on her hips and chest left Kagome breathless. Every stroke felt deeper, until his cock kissed her cervix and all she could do was thrash and moan as she tightened her channel around him with all the strength she could muster. 

The hot, wet vise of Kagome’s center pushed Sesshomaru closer to his peak. Determined to drive her over the edge first, he leaned down to suck and bite her nipples as he increased the pressure on her clit. 

“Sesshomaru, _please_ , Sessho-” Her pleas cut off in a strangled moan and she came again, dragging him with her. She relished in the burst of warmth inside of her. 

He allowed his body to drop beside Kagome, letting them both catch their breath after the quick and intense bout of lovemaking. 

A few minutes later, she felt him slide out of her and sat up on still-shaky arms to watch him dispose of the condom and reach for another, his cock still hard and ready between his legs. 

Her slightly hoarse voice stopped him before he ripped open the foil. “Wait, come here. I want to feel you in my mouth next.” 

A smirk stole across Sesshomaru’s face as he set down the condom on the bed and leaned down to capture Kagome’s mouth. “Anything you desire, koi.” 

Kagome tugged his arm and pushed him onto the bed, climbing over his legs to wrap her fingers around his length. The gems on her ring flashed in the sunlight, catching her attention. She smiled as she bent to kiss his cock. 

The ring reminded her she had found her string and her past. It wasn’t lost to her anymore. 

~~

As she and Sesshomaru disembarked from the plane in Charlotte, North Carolina, Kagome felt her heart flip-flop in her chest. Although she had asked for this meeting, multiple times in fact in the almost year since she had found her thread to her past, America seemed like a dream. She’d never been this far from home in her life. Even though she spoke and wrote English all the time in her job, the English signs, announcements, and questions from the customs agent in Los Angeles had prepared her for leaving the airport, but she still felt so out of place. Even the passport in her hand felt foreign. 

She stayed close to Sesshomaru as he handled the paperwork for the rental car. Although Kagome normally would offer to help drive, she didn’t feel completely comfortable driving on the right side of the road. 

“We will nott be going far, only a couple hours. He lives in Asheville now. My brother never did like the city. He certainly hated Tokyo. And he says the Appalachian Mountains remind him of Mt. Hakurei.” 

He continued to talk about the city, but Kagome had zoned out, observing him as he drove. Although Sesshomaru has been someone to lean on during her recovery, sometimes literally, Kagome was still startled by how _different_ Sesshomaru was now. 

Though he was still proud and at times overly blunt or rude, he had changed so much. He had adapted over the ages, becoming a man of flexible thinking and temperament. 

The Sesshomaru she had known in the feudal era could not have _rambled_ on about any topic, much less about those relating to his brother. Time had softened him and the fondness in his voice when he spoke of his brother was still astounding. 

She was also still unused to seeing him with his amulet on. The black hair, lack of markings, and plain brown eyes sometimes threw her, as she knew what was underneath. Even when he took off the amulet when they were alone, seeing him put it back on was so strange. 

“Kagome? Are you feeling well? You did not answer my question.” Sesshomaru’s voice broke through her thoughts, and she grimaced in embarrassment.

“Oh, sorry, I was spaced out. What did you say?”

He was silent for a beat. “You do not have to see him if you do not wish it. He and Shippou would understand. It is a lot after all you have been through.”

“No!” The word burst out of her, too loud for the interior of the car. “No,” she started again, in a quieter voice. “I want to see them. I just….” she trailed off, thumbing at the band on her ring finger. “I don’t know, it’s stupid. Nevermind.”

“Kagome, remember what your therapist told you. Your emotions are not stupid. _You_ are not stupid.” 

She sighed, turning her head to watch the trees whooshing by on the highway. “I know. I’m nervous. I want to see them. But they will be different, and so will I. I don’t know how we fit anymore. And I don’t know what to do about that.”

“Even if you had been able to stay in the past, your ‘fit’ as you call it would have changed over time. No mortal creature can stay the same forever. You will find a new way to fit together in this time.”

Kagome continued to stare out the window, head in her hand. “I hope so.”

After a few minutes, she reached over and placed her hand gently on his arm.

“Thank you for coming with me Sesshomaru. I…I needed the support.”

He dropped a hand from the steering wheel to curl his fingers over hers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small smile curl at the corner of his mouth. “You are welcome, koi. I will be with you all the way.”

When she did not reply, Sesshomaru left Kagome to her thoughts for the rest of the quiet drive.

After pulling off the highway, they wound through the mountain roads, climbing higher and higher until they turned onto a gravel driveway ensconced in trees. After a short path through the woods, they emerged onto a flat spot on the top of a hill, overlooking a valley between two small peaks. 

The sunset glowed a brilliant scarlet and purple, bathing the valley below with vibrant colors. Kagome stood transfixed, marvelling at the view. She grinned from ear to ear and basked in the light of the setting sun. 

At the sound of a camera shutter, she snapped her head around to see Sesshomaru putting away his phone. “What was that for?” 

He smirked slyly. “That was the first smile I have seen since we landed. It was too beautiful to not preserve.” 

Kagome could feel her cheeks pinking at the compliment. Although they had been married for 3 months, he was as affectionate and flirtatious as when he had been courting her. It made her heart flutter in her chest. She hoped it’d never stop doing that. This time she was sure he did it to lighten her mood in addition to continuing to woo her.

“Well, um, thank you. But can we please go in now? If I stay out there for much longer, I’m afraid I might not go in at all.”

Sesshomaru’s face morphed into a gentle smile and he extended his hand to her. “Then let us go.” 

Kagome reached out and clutched at his hand, eager to have his touch to ground her. They approached the modestly sized but still beautiful house. It was obviously Western style, yet still carried touches of Japan with it, from the momiji trees along the pathway to the front door to the stone path leading to a garden behind the house. 

Sesshomaru rang the doorbell, and for a single moment, Kagome was convinced her heart would thunder out of her chest. After a short wait, the door opened to reveal an elderly woman, her white hair neatly tied in a bun and wearing a simple yukata. But when Kagome met the woman’s warm and smiling golden eyes, her heart was at ease. She knew those eyes, even if they were in a different face. 

“Welcome Kagome, Sesshomaru. Please come in.” She stepped aside and motioned for them to enter. 

“Little Kagome! It is good to see you. You look as radiant as ever.” Sesshomaru greeted her warmly, giving her a hug. 

“Uncle, you are as kind as ever. Now, shoo! I want to meet my namesake.” Kagome froze for a moment but was quickly enveloped in a tight hug. It was so warm and welcoming, she gave in to her instinct and hugged back just as tight. When the other Kagome released her, they stood back, and Kagome allowed herself to be appraised. 

“You look exactly as my father described. He and Cousin Shippo have told us so much about you.” As she reached up to cup Kagome’s cheek, a tear slipped from her eye. “They will be so happy to see you again.”

Before Kagome could respond, there were shouts and the clatter of multiple sets of feet charging in their general direction. The voices rose in volume along with the sound, questions overlapping with each other as they approached. 

“Is it Big Kagome? I wanna see her-” “Mom is already here, she’s ear-” “Grandpa said it wouldn’t be until this evening-”

Like a herd of elephants, 8 adults and children charged around the corner, some of them almost tripping as the first of them stopped short when they saw Kagome. The tallest of the adults, his hair a familiar auburn, surged forward and Kagome once again was crushed in an enthusiastic hug. 

“Mom! You’re here! You’re really here! Oh, I’ve missed you so much!” 

Kagome sucked in a shocked breath. “Shippou? It’s you?”

He set her down, and stepped back, hands still on her arms. “Of course! Don’t you recognize me?” He winked as he teased her. “Oh! I haven’t even taken off my amulet!” 

Shippou slipped the delicate bracelet off his wrist and in the blink of an eye, his hair grew down his back in a long ponytail, his eyes became a brighter, more vibrant shade of green and not one, but five tails popped into view. 

Kagome reached up to cup his face. Taking him in was a relief and sent a sharp pain through her heart. Her little fox kit was a man now. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties by human standards, and his features had sharpened from the roundness of childhood into a handsome, playful face. He was even taller than Sesshomaru, and he towered over her. 

She stroked her thumb over his cheek, noting the tears in his eyes. “I’m so happy you’re here, that you’re alive. I was so scared I’d never seen you again. And you’ve got 5 tails! Do you feel any wiser?”

Shippou sniffed and wiped at his eyes. “I don’t think my mate or kids think so.” He hugged Kagome close again. “I’ve missed you, Mama. Please don’t go so far away again.” 

She patted his back as a woman coughed politely. “Dear, please remember we have other people waiting to meet your mother.” Shippou released Kagome but kept a hand on her back. 

In the short time Shippou and Kagome had been talking, another dozen or so adults and kids had filtered into the room, filling up the entry hall. 

“I just really wanted to hug my mom, ok? Cut me a bit of slack, will you?” He gestured to the woman who spoke, a short and slender woman with platinum hair cut into a bob and gold eyes, her 4 tails swishing behind her. 

“Mom, this is my mate, Natsuki. Beside her, are our daughters, Tsubaki and Rin. Girls, come hi to your grandma!”

Two little girls, both with their father’s hair, rushed forward from behind their mother’s tails, practically bouncing up and down. One of them floated up, her gold eyes sparkling. “Hi Grandma! I’m Tsubaki! Welcome home!” 

Kagome began to feel overwhelmed and even though the girls began to ask her questions and babble at her, all she could hear was white noise. She looked around frantically for Sesshomaru and was relieved to see he had removed his amulet and was in his true form once more. 

Seeing the panic in her eyes, Sesshomaru came over and plucked Tsubaki from the air and scooped up Rin. “I think this is getting to be a bit much for Kagome. After all, she did not realize she was a grandmother until right now. And more importantly, she has one more very important person she would like to see. So let us save the introductions for a little later.” 

He handed the girls back to their father and took Shippou’s place behind Kagome, his arm securely about her waist. 

Kagome was grateful he had stepped in. She wanted to meet everyone here. Yet being faced with all of their names and faces and seeing her son being a man and a father when she barely got to see him be a child, it was simply all too much. 

Little Kagome took charge, telling everyone to return to the living room. The children bounded ahead, going back to toys and games, and the adults smiled and nodded, kind and understanding. 

As everyone began to filter out of the room, heading back down the hall, Little Kagome gestured for Kagome to follow the others down the hall. “My father is in the living room. It’s straight down the hall.”

Feeling nervous again, Kagome steeled herself to head into the living room when an older man came down the hall, weaving through the people headed the other direction. His long white hair, gold eyes, and ears were exactly as she remembered them, even if the face had aged.

Kagome was moving forward before she realized it, running into him and hugging his middle. “Inuyasha!” 

But the man awkwardly patted her back. “I’m sorry Big Kagome. I’m not Inuyasha. That’s my grandfather. I’m Little Kagome’s son.” Kagome jerked back, embarrassed and shocked. 

Little Kagome came up beside them, steadying Kagome with a hand on her elbow. “You are not the first person to think he is his grandfather. The resemblance is very strong. This is my firstborn, Yoshimaru.” 

Sesshomaru quickly resumed his place beside Kagome, his arm snaking around her waist once again. “Inuyasha is very old now, Kagome. This is why we had to travel to see him. He aged much faster due to his human blood.”

Kagome looked in horror at Inuyasha’s grandson. With the strong family resemblance, Yoshimaru looked to be in his 60s, still healthy and agile. She turned her head to look at Little Kagome, whose appearance was even older than that of her son. _Will Inuyasha remember me? Will he be too old now to recognize me?_

She was glued to the floor, her feet suddenly frozen with fear. If Inuyasha, her best friend, didn’t _know_ her, after all her yearning and wishing to see him again, Kagome didn’t know if she would recover. 

Sesshomaru gave her a gentle push on her lower back. “Go, Kagome. You will not be able to move forward until you see him. Remember, I am with you, koi.”

He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her head. Kagome let him lead her forward, moving slowly down the hall. 

At the threshold, she caught her first glimpse of Inuyasha and her body jerked as she stopped short. 

Inuyasha was not as she remembered him at all. He was slightly hunched and looked like he had shrunk. His bright gold eyes had dulled, squinting even behind the glasses perched on his nose, obviously struggling to see the child standing beside his chair. Age spots covered his hands and skin, which looked paper thin and fragile. 

For a moment, Kagome doubted it truly was Inuyasha. Surely the brash, young man would live forever and was only waiting to jump out and scare her. Then she saw his ears twitch on his head, exactly as they did in her memory. 

Tears filled Kagome’s eyes and spilled down her face, upset beyond words. She hid her face in Sesshomaru’s chest, not wanting to alert others to her distress. 

“Kagome? Is that you?” 

Everyone else fell silent as the thin, quiet voice reached across the room. Kagome lifted her head, barely able to see for the tears streaming silently down her face. 

“Of course it’s you. I’d know that smell anywhere. Come over here damnit. I’m old, not dead. These damn eyes of mind are shit now and I can’t see you all the way over there.”

Kagome walked forward slowly, one step at a time, leaving Sesshomaru behind to sink to her knees in front of Inuyasha. 

She took his hand in hers and squeezed. He returned the movement with a strong grip, belying his aged look. 

His other hand came up to wipe away at Kagome’s cheek. “Told yah. I’m old, but still alive and kicking. Betcha thought you’d never get to see me again, didn’t yah?”

Then Kagome wasn’t crying silently anymore. She threw her arms around his waist and wept loudly in his lap, relieved that for all that his body had changed, his spirit was still the same. The grief and relief rushed out of her all at once, wracking her body with heaving gasps and sobs. 

Inuyasha patted her head and back, comforting her far more gently than he had when he was young. “Keh. You haven’t changed at all, have you?” Kagome could hear the fondness in his voice, and she gratefully let herself sink into the feelings pouring out of her as he held her. 

Through her haze of crying, Kagome heard Little Kagome’s voice. “I’m so sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready.” 

Inuaysha answered her in a mellow tone, far too mellow for the abrasive young man she remembers him as. “Ah, someone will help me to the dining room.”

He patted Kagome’s head one last time. “Come on, Kagome. Time to get up and go get some grub. I actually eat things besides ramen now, if you believe it.” He winked at Kagome, the smirk on his face crinkling the corner of his eyes further. 

Kagome leaned back and wiped at her eyes with the backs of her hands. Sesshomaru came back to her side, helping her up and handing her some tissues to let her wipe her face and blow her nose. 

Once she was cleaned up and upright, Sesshomaru enveloped her in his arms again, wrapped himself around her from the back, attempting to soothe her with a rumble deep in his chest.

Inuyasha snorted at the possessive yet comforting display. “Better take care of her, you bastard. She only deserves the best.” 

Sesshomaru only grunted a “hn” in reply. 

Inuyasha huffed, jokingly put out by the lack of reply. “Rude. I don’t even get a ‘half-breed’ any more? Man, she has you whipped.” He winked again and chuckled with a toothy grin. 

He waved his hand at the wall of people standing quietly away from the trio, giving them the space they needed. “Would some of y’all snap to it? I can’t exactly move that well on my own, now can I?”

Sesshomaru and Kagome stepped back to make room for the others to get close. Yoshimaru and a tall, willowy woman came over to grasp his arms and help leverage him from the chair. 

While Yoshimaru held his arm, the woman reached down and grabbed the cane leaning on the side of the chair Kagome hadn’t noticed before. 

Cane in hand and leaning heavily on Yoshimaru, Inuyasha tottered towards the other door in the room. Kagome and Sesshomaru followed behind, holding hands as they kept pace. 

Along the way, Inuyasha bantered with Yoshimaru and the woman, who he called Rosie. It was good natured and kind and jarring. 

When they reached the kitchen, Inuyasha called behind him. “Kagome? You alright back there?”

He was too perceptive and calm. Not dense and hot headed. 

Too mellow. Not abrasive and brash. 

Too frail of body. Not leaping fearlessly into battle and flying through the sky with cocksure confidence. 

All at once, the same feeling she felt with Shippou in front of her returned full force. Questions swirled in her mind. When did Inuyasha become the way he was now? 

Had it been slow and gradual? Or did he have a big defining life event that changed his way of thinking? When did they first notice his eyesight was failing? Or when did he go to run and found he couldn’t? He had lived his whole life. 

Her best friend had changed and grown and gotten _old_ without her. And she had missed it. 

Oh, how it made her heart ache and rage in equal measure with the injustice of it all. 

Tears flowed from the corners of her eyes again and she heard Inuyasha sniff then sigh. Sesshomaru rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, supporting her silently. 

“Sesshomaru, please give me a tissue. I’m being stupid and emotional again.”

Hearing her, Inuyasha stopped walking and turned around, pointing his cane in her direction. “I’m gonna stop you right there. I know it’s hard, Kagome. We lost a lot of time. But you did find us again. Even if we couldn’t find you. And you are allowed to be angry, or sad, or upet, or any mix of those emotions. Took me a long time to realize that. Too damn long, but I was always a stubborn and dumbass pup.”

He snorted. “And you knew that best. But you don’t get to call yourself stupid. You found us. And you aren’t gonna lose us again, now are you?”

Kagome vigorously shook her head, still crying too hard to speak. Inuyasha smirked again and Kagome saw the same smile from their youth. It eased the growing tightness in her chest. 

“That’s what I thought. You might have missed some of the in between, but you’re here now. And you’ll be here for the rest of it. So come on and eat and we’ll get you all introduced.”

“Ok. I can do that.” 

“Great. Now come up here and give an old man a hand. Rosie? Go help your grandmother with the food.”

Rosie smiled and dropped a kiss on Inuyasha’s cheek before heading back past Kagome. “Ok, GG.”

Kagome and Yoshimaru guided Inuyasha to a chair at the head of the table and made sure he was settled.

Little Kagome insisted Kagome sit next to Inuyasha, with Shippou across from her. Sesshomaru sat to her right, a steadying presence among all of the new faces and names. 

Inuyasha went around and introduced his children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren, all of them enthusiastic to meet the woman they’d heard so many stories about. 

Dinner was delicious and boisterous. Kagome surprised herself, falling into conversation with Shippou and Inuyasha as if they were clustered around a campfire instead of a table. 

Natsuki’s sharp tongue and dry humor made her laugh hard enough her sides hurt with her wry observations of her mate’s stories. 

The evening grew longer and longer and as she caught her breath from another round of raucous laughter, Kagome sat back and watched everyone around the table. She knew she would grow to love all of these new faces as much as she loved the beloved but changed faces of her past. 

There was still a twinge deep in her heart knowing she had missed so much, but she would be ok. Because she was surrounded by the people she loved now. She’d found the thread.

The knot that had wound itself tight inside of her since she came out of the well 10 years ago was finally unraveling. 

~~

“And isn't it just so pretty to think, all along there was some invisible string tying you to me?”

-Taylor Swift, “Invisible String”


End file.
